1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support stands, and more particularly to novel stands for supporting a motorcycle in a static or leaning position and which may be stored in the open-ended bore of the rear axle when not in use.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a stand for a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, bike or the like, by employing a deployable stand having one end pivotally mounted to the vehicle frame and the other end extendable for ground engagement. The pivot end is a fixed structure that usually represents a substantial mass, and attachment of the pivot end of the stand generally requires a weldment for permanent securement. Such an installation is permanent and is not intended to be detachably connected to the frame. Generally, the stand is located at a midpoint on the frame between the front and rear wheels of the motorcycle.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with using conventional motorcycle stands which stem largely from the fact that a permanent attachment to the frame is necessary, and the location of the stand, being midway between the wheels, often times becomes an obstacle for mounting and dismounting the motorcycle by the rider.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide support stands for two-wheeled vehicles, such as a motorcycle, which will not interfere with the rider's use of the vehicle and which is not permanently attached to the frame of the motorcycle. The stand should be detachably connected to a portion of the motorcycle which will support the weight of the motorcycle in a leaning orientation and which employs articulated support members so that the stand may be deployed from a stored position on the motorcycle to an operative support position holding the bike in the leaning orientation.